


Prequle on how BBW nora met Cait

by Ovrlralex



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Big Beautiful Women, F/F, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex





	Prequle on how BBW nora met Cait

Nora was in the cage with a red head known as cait,cait stares at nora,licking the side of her lip with a smile on her face, eager for a difficult challenge like this six foot plushly lady and beckons her with both hands to come at her, and nora,wearing a dark green undershirt,dark blue jeans and brown boots,she takes her glasses off and ties her long Brown hair in a ponytail slowly walks to cait breathing with a laugh under her breath.

 

"You a big lass,Good been itching for something better then some of the slouches in the room."Cair siad grinning holding her bat,nora was offered a weapon by cait but refused as she entred a wrestling stance with a grin on her face.

 

"YOu must have a death wish,your lost brute."Cait said and swings at nora who grabs the arms at and lifts up cait who was in awed and a bit flustred,Piper and curie wore shocked as well as all the crowed."

 

"Want to admit defeat cait?"Nora asked with a giggle,cait chuckled at nora's offer.

 

"Too early to ask,dont you think,lass.?"cait asked in return,nora still smiling and tosses cait across the cage and interlock her fingers and streatches her body asher stomach showed,cait got up smiling and grips her bat and slowly gets close as nora entered her stance again and beckons her.

Nora sees cait coming and lifts her on her shoulders and lightly slams cait to the side and applies a arm lock as she worked on the right arm yanking on it as cait gurtnted abd feels the breath of the brute of a women,hearing her moans of excitement.

 

"Must be sizing me up,I'll bite,"Cait said as she drops the bat grabs it with her left arm and slowly gets up and swings the bat to the right knee as nora layed on her back and cait hits the gut of nora who gasped in pain and cait delivers some punches on nora face ,nora moves cait to the side and knees the side of cait's face,.

Cait felt dazed trying to grab her bat only for nora to drag her away and gets on top of cait and pins her hands down.,sit growls like a dog with frustration.

 

"I havent sweated yet,doll."Nora said as cait grunted and struggled to get out.,Nora giggled with glee,but gets headbutted to the head of nora who moved to the side as cait bashes the neck with her elbow as nora gasped softly,moaning with a bit of pleasure. 

 

"Well time to make you sweat,lass."cait said as she delivers jabs to the face, gut and grabs her bat and hits nora's knee,taking her down but nora wraps her legs around the the back of cait as cait struggles nora tosses her down and follows her and kicks her hard in the gut,cait coughs out blood as she banged her fist on the ground and looks at nora and trips her on one knee and gets on her and applies a sleeper,nora lays on top on cait as cait continued to squeeze the neck,nora grined and hisses,nora slowly moves caits hands away and rolls away and grabs cait,giggling and goes for a waistlock and lifts her up and still applies pressure on the belly.

"Fucking hell,nora ."Cait yelled as nora slamed her down to the ground,nora.

 

"Your winner,Nora!."The announcer said,nora grins at her firends and nora walks to cait and sits on her.

 

"Get off me!."Cait yelled as nora giggled.

"I like your style,i was looking for someone i need in a war going on in the commonwealth."Nora said as she gets in cait's face."Interested?Free boozes and guns."nora said grinning and cait stoped struggling and admire nora's breast with a blushy grin.

 

"Sure,im look to get out of this dump."Cait said as nora got up and pulls cait up."But im not done with you in the future."

 

"Oh i hope not,doll."hope said with a cherry smile on her face.


End file.
